


October 3rd: Look A Leaf!

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "the leaves are changing"





	October 3rd: Look A Leaf!

"STEVE!"

Jolting out of his relaxed state on the sofa as he watched another episode of Brooklyn-99, Steve was quick to run out onto their back patio at the call of his partner.

He scanned the area desperately, searching for whatever it was that had caused the other man concern, but came up empty and turned to the man in question.

Who was looking at him with a sly grin, grey eyes sparkling, "really Stevie? What were you expectin' when you came tearing out here? Did ya think Hydra had decided to ambush me on the patio?"

Huffing with indignation Steve pointed an accusing finger his way, "Hey! You were the one yellin' loud enough for all of Brooklyn to hear you! Of course I came running you jerk!"

Still chuckling Bucky pulled the blonde close with an arm around his waist and nuzzled into the other man's shoulder, "Sorry I worried you honey, I just wanted you to come see." 

"See what?" Steve's reply came muffled from where he'd buried his lips into the brunet's hair.

"This" Bucky replied as he waved a leaf in Steve's face.

"A leaf." 

"No really Steve? Is that what it is? Wow, what would I do without you pal?" The sarcasm came with the usual deadpan expression before it gave way to a bright smile. "Look at it Steve, it's orange! The leaves are changing!" 

"It's real pretty Buck" Steve promised, lips quirking against Bucky's temple. 

"Not as pretty as you Stevie", Bucky drawled back, all 40s charm and rogueish smiles, "and you blush so sweet doll." 

"Stop it Bucky!" Steve laughed, but despite the words, they both knew that Bucky wouldn't stop anytime soon and that Steve wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
